ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Gogito
Super Gogito '''(referred to as Gogito') is the strongest ''"fusion" ''being to ever exist. Even without becoming a Super Saiyan, he can defeat Omega Shenron. He is respected as if he were always one being and never two. He is a Potara Earring Fusion between Vegito and Gogeta and his Fusion Dance counter part is Vogeta. Personality He is very cocky and confident that no one in the universe can beat him. He acts mostly like Vegito. History He was formed when Gogeta and Vegito were brought to an alternative universe where a much stronger Broly was running amock, referred to by Inferno Broly who was a fusion between Bio-Broly and the original Broly. Gogeta and Vegito could only go a max of Super Saiyan 3, and they both working together were no match for Inferno Broly. When they fused they called themselves Gogito. They proved to be an equal match for him, when they went Super Saiyan they proved to easily over power him and defeated him. Abilities He has all the abilities of Gogeta and Vegito, and also includes the moves that only Vegeta and Goku are seen using, but not Vegito or Gogeta. *'Final Big Bang Kamehameha'''-Is his ultimate technique. He places his hands out in front of him like a Big Bng Kamehameha and charges a spear that is bigger then his entire body then fires it. *'1,000x Big Bang Kamehameha'-Is a more power full version of the Big Bang Kamehameha *'1,000x Final Kamehameha'-Is a more power full version of the Final Kamehameha *'100,000,000x Kamehameha'-Is the strongest version of the Kamehameha. It is the size of an entire planet when fired, and is green instead of Blue. *'100,000,000x Final Flash'-Is the strongest version of the Final Flash. It levels several miles of lands while charging, and is big enough to swallow the earth. It is blue instead of yellow. *'100,000,000x Galick Gun'-Is the strongest version of the Galick Gun. It is only the size of Earth's moon. And is red instead of purple. *'100,000,000x Big Bang Attack'-Like the rest of the 100,000,000x Attacks, it is the strongest version of its original. It is the size of the Earth, and pure white. *'10x Final Dragon Flash-'''Is a fusion of the Final Flash and the Dragon Fist, Final Dragon Flash, only this one is 100 times more powerful. Final Dragon Flash comes from V *'100x Galick Kamehameha-''' Is a fusion of Vegeta's signature move, the Galick gun and Goku's Kamehameha. It starts off with the Galick gun formation then slowly turns into the Kamehameha. It consists off a blue blast with purple streaks, spiraling around. Super Saiyan 3 He never really ever used his Super Saiyan 3 form until he had to fight Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Inferno Broly. He also acquired this form from Vegito and Gogeta. Power Level (DBZ) Gogito: 8 Nonillion Super Gogito: 400 Nonillion SSJ3 Gogito: 3.2 Decillion Trivia *Gogito is one of the strongest Saiyans to have ever existed, and no single being can stop him. The other strongest being Vogeta. *He is the first Saiyan to live over 1,000 years. Mostly training and fighting is what he does. His immense power keeps him from aging as fast, as a regular Saiyan. Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Character created by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Brother Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Heroes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Potara Earring Fusions Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fusion Dance Fusions